I'm Home
by VioletSky93
Summary: Yugi prefers to be alone on the anniversary of the Ceremonial Duel. But this year, he isn't so alone. Puzzleshipping one-shot.


**A/N: Heya guys! Oh, and just so we're all up to date, I've gone from ScytheMeister93 to VioletSky93 (duh). So no confusion xD**

**Now for this ... I need to practice my description skills. I'm terribly shocking. And if you're reading Fight For Your Life, you'll know that soon, the majority of it is just going to be description! *dies* so I'm practising. So if there is any feedback, and I mean any, please do tell! I want to become a better writer, not only for myself, but for you guys who read my stories :D So please, if you think I can do any better, or have any advice to help me get better at describing in stories, drop me a PM :) **

**Now onto the one-shot!**

* * *

**I'm Home - A Puzzleshipping one shot**

A soft warm breeze passed through the streets of Domino, winding its way through the busy roads before finally breaking free into the open park, where children were running around playing various games while their parents stood in small groups gossiping to one another.

Just at the edge of the park were many wooden benches, where young teens and elderly people gather. But today, only one man sat at these benches.

The man was slouching in his seat, chin resting on his chest as he watched his feet. Wiggling his toes around in the white trainers he'd had to get. He felt a bit out of place, wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a simple hooded jumper. He'd also tied his unruly hair back into a ponytail, hiding the majority of it underneath a baseball cap, tucking the stray bits blond fringe that escaped as the breeze passed by.  
Honestly, he'd never expected anything like this to happen. When he wished for life, he didn't think the Gods would grant his wish.

He never expected to be thrown into the middle of Domino in his Royal clothing. Needless to say, once he'd grounded himself, it took a lot of sneaking around to get where he was now.  
Now, all he had to do was wait.

"I'm perfectly fine Joey," Yugi said into his phone, balancing the device between his cheek and shoulder as he locked the front door to the game shop. His grandpa had gone out for the evening, leaving Yugi in charge of closing up. Which he didn't mind. It was his best friend who had an issue with it.

"No offence Yug', but if someone tried to break in that place, ya wouldn't stand a chance," Joey insisted. Yugi smiled, he could just imagine his friend pacing back and forth next to his front door, waiting for Yugi's go ahead to come over.

But Yugi wanted to be alone tonight. "I appreciate your worry Joe, you know I do …"

"But you wanna be on yer own." He finished for him, sighing loudly, "Fine. But if you go on yer walk, make sure you text me! Promise!"

Yugi chuckled, switching off the light in the shop, "I promise Joe. I'll see you tomorrow." He pocketed his phone, locking up the last of the doors leading to the shop before grabbing his jacket off the hook and slipping outside.

Night fell pretty quickly over the city, the street lights coming to life one by one as Yugi walked down his street. He'd quickly texted Joey, pocketing his phone again and briskly walked through the city towards the park.

Yugi had been going on these nightly walks ever since the ceremonial duel. Even with everyone's best efforts to distract him from the emptiness that had come over him, he'd found that being alone had worked best. Then he wouldn't have to hear himself talk, or accidentally catch a glimpse of himself in a window.  
Two years had passed since the duel. Two years he'd lived without his other self by his side. Two years since he'd heard the nickname _aibou_.

He was proud of himself in a way. Since the Pharaoh had passed on into the afterlife, Yugi had become more confident in himself. He'd become the person he hoped the Pharaoh would be proud to call his partner.

He stopped once he reached the edge of the park, taking in a deep breath before taking slow deliberate steps along the pathway. As usual the park was empty at this time. Silent except for the faint sound of the city traffic behind him.

Yugi smiled to himself as he walked, memories of him and his other-self coming to mind without any sort of prompt. Those memoires didn't need any sort of prompting. The ache in his soul did that for him.

Movement caught Yugi's eye, making him jump. He slowly turned where he stood, "W-whose there?" He called out, heart beating furiously in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Yugi spun round at the voice, coming face to face with the intruder.

"Oh … that's … okay," Yugi said slowly, his voice failing him. Something about this man felt similar to him. Almost … "Pharaoh?"

The man chuckled, a hand removing from his jacket pocket to his cap, pulling it off in one motion, "What gave me away?"

Yugi choked on a sob, hands cover his mouth as the man in front of him pulled his hair out of its ponytail, letting loose those all too familiar spikes.  
Slowly, carefully, Yugi stepped forward, coming closer to the man. "It's really you?"

He nodded, a small smile gracing his lips, "It's me aibou, I'm home."


End file.
